


Stay safe!

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: Pyro, the man who creates legends [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Introspection, projecting onto writing times babey!!, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: Discontinuedand stay safe!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pyro, the man who creates legends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

Pyro ends every call with "stay safe".

No one on his floor knows why.

But his family and his friends know why.

Its because "stay safe" means so much more than stay safe.

It means  _ I love you _ and  _ I care about you. _

It means  _ be healthy _ and  _ be good  _ and  _ be kind  _ and  _ be smart. _

It means  _ I want you to be safe  _ and  _ I want you to be happy. _

It means  _ I need you to be okay _ and  _ I need you to stay alive. _

It means  _ I will talk to you soon _ and  _ I promise to be safe for you, so please be safe for me. _

Its the same way he says "see you in the morning" after saying good night.

It's a promise to live through the night. Its a promise to be back soon and to still be there.

It's a promise of safety and family and it's a promise that he  _ cares _ and he  _ loves _ and that he is  _ still human. _

~~_ Stay safe runs so much deeper than a simple gesture of kindness. _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> heh projecting time
> 
> uhh yeah this reflect my thoughts and meanings
> 
> so uhhh
> 
> hope you enjoyed and stay safe!


End file.
